Cherry on Top
by that.weird.teen
Summary: Eren is a college student, who is a pretty good student. And Levi is a bad boy who doent really care about much. Eren suddenly feels strange around Levi, but wants to stick around him, but Levi keeps pushing him away.


Eren was mixing up a caramel latte, at his part time job at the coffee shop.

"Here you go ma'm, have a good day!"

Eren said, plastering a small grin on his face as he gave the coffee to the woman in front of him. He only had a few minutes until his break, so he cleaned up a bit early, grabbed his brown leather jacket and headed out of the shop. He was walking down the streets crowded with people. He decided to take a shortcut and went down a long alleyway. He was walking down the alley, with his phone in his hands, trying to update his instagram story. He suddenly bumped into someone, letting out a short grunt as the two bodies collided.

"I'm so sorry!" Eren quickly let out as he looked at the figure. "Watch where you're going kid" a mellow aggitated voice said.

Eren felt sheepish as he looked down a bit to see the man standing before him. He was a little past Eren's nose, and had jet black hair and a long sharp face. His eyes were a cool grey, tinged with purple. While his eyes were a sharp slope. "O-okay, sorry again sir" Eren added as he walked away with his hands in his pockets. He didnt know why but after he made contact with the man, his heart felt like someone had a tight grip on it. He felt a longing in his heart, which wasnt there before, but he decided to ignore it. After going home and eating his lunch, Eren went back to the coffee shop and worked the rest of his shift.

He then went home, and fell asleep shortly after the long day. BEEP BEEP!! BEEP BEEP!!

"Ughh it's to early" Eren said waking up from his sleep, as his alarm blared, and then went quiet. He got dressed in a light grey button down shirt, and put on his ripped black jeans and his black and white high tops. He threw his bookbag over his shoulder and headed towards the college building. Once he arrived, he immediately saw his best friend Armin and went up to join him. "Hey" Eren said as he caught up to Armin, matching his pace. "Hey Eren! Did you finish the report last night?" Armin replied, happy to see his friend. "Aw shit!" Eren exclaimed, having forgotten about the book report he had due in class today. "Lets just hope he'll forgive you this time" Armin said grabbing Eren's shoulder trying to reassure him. " Yeah, let's hope"

Eren said in a sarcastic tone rolling his eyes. The two boys parted ways and went into the building.

Eren walked down to his locker and set his bag into the pale blue locker. He grabbed his books and headed to homeroom. When he got into class, he set his stuff down and took a seat next his friend Connie. "Hey dude" Connie said as Eren sat down. "Hey man, how ya doing?" Eren replied, his mind still thinking about his missing report. He wanted to ask Connie if he could copy his, but he knew Professor Erwin would notice, so he just tried to forget about it.

He kept chatting with Connie before the first bell rang. Eren picked up his books and headed to Professor Erwin's class. He arrived a couple minutes early**, ** and as soon as he stepped foot into the doorway he saw his tall, blonde professor reaching his hand out to Eren. "Do you have your report young Eren?" Erwin asked with a large grin platered on his face. "N-no sir, I'm sorry" Eren replied, feeling small compared to his Professor who was now becoming aggrivated.

"Now Eren, this is the second time this month. I know you can do better that this." Erwin said scolding Eren. "Yes sir, I will try harder from now on." Eren said just wanting to get to his seat. "You may take a seat now" Erwin said gesturing to the gray stools and tan tables in front of them. Eren took a seat near the middle of the rows of tables and sat down with his shoulders slumped. The class began to fill with more students taking their seats, and handing in their reports. Eren sat next to another student named Crista, and on the other side of him was an empty seat.

The class got quiet as Erwin began to speak.

"Now class, we have a new student today. Please welcome him to our class."

The class all looked towards the door waiting to see the new student. Suddenly the large door opened to reveal a shorter man. Eren looked up from his spot and his heart stopped. It was the man from the alley. His heart started to speed up as he saw the man. "My names Levi, leave me alone." he said shortly. The whole class look stunned and confused at Levi's behavior. "You may take a seat next to Eren over there" Erwin said pointing towards the empty seat next to Eren. "Oh no..." Eren thought as Levi walked towards him.

**Just some extra stuff**

**1\. Eren is 19, and Levi is 22**

**2\. Yes I know Levi is older than Eren in the show**

**3\. Yes, in case you didnt see, I will post more**

**ENJOY**


End file.
